Meet you in the past
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: Ianto hadn’t meant to press the button it just happened. When Jack gives Ianto his wrist strap he expects him to do as he's told how wrong he was R&R thank you i wasn't sure about the rating so its probs wrong
1. I'll meet you in the past

Ianto hadn't meant to press the button it just happened. When Jack told him not to press the tiny button on Jack's wrist strap he promised he wouldn't, He didn't know why Jack had taken it off anyway he never took it off. Ianto had sat there with it as Jack left the room he was fine about it but there was something nagging inside him telling him to press it like a younger version of himself telling him to press the button.

It didn't stop either, he put it to one side as he started to make coffee to try to distract himself but he kept looking over at it just lying there with its many buttons and that one button in particular that was calling out to him.

Finally the overwhelming urge was to much for him and he grabbed the strap and pressed the button.


	2. Visiting Boshane

All at once Ianto lost his footing and fell on the floor. _Where I'm I? _he thought as he looked up. Blue sky was all that he could see that and an unearthly bright sun. Ianto winced from the brightness as he sat up. Sand covered the land around him all the way down to the sea that stretched out for miles.

He stood up _I'm on a beach?_ But then he saw it.

A colossal metal structure around half a mile away right by the sea it was the one thing Ianto had wanted to see since he first heard of it.

"The Boeshane Peninsula," Ianto breathed

Jack had told Ianto about this place where he had come from but was told to keep quiet about Ianto liked it when Jack told him stuff in coffidence especially when Jack didn't tell Gwen. Ianto had disliked Gwen since the moment she had walked in to Torchwood it was the way Jack looked at her before she got married Ianto didn't know why but it got to him.

Ianto then heard shouts and turned to see a young boy running along side a even younger boy the older boy was shouting at the younger one to hurry up. They ran all the way to where Ianto stood.

They were going to run past Ianto when the younger of the two boys stopped and looked right at him.

"Who's he?" he asked the older boy who had stopped also

"I don't know and he's right there don't talk about him like hes not," the older boy said in a thick american voice

"Sorry brother," the younger boy replied

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to…to..sorry who are you?" the older boy said

"Er oh Ianto that's my name and its ok," Ianto said to the boys

"Sorry," The younger boy said anyway

"Ok well come on Gray mom and dad will be expecting us,"

Something clicked inside Ianto as he realized just who he was talking to

Jack?" Ianto said looking at..well at Jack

"No that's not my name," Jack said

When The young Jack told Ianto his name Ianto's eyes widened in surprise that was Jack's real name..._WOW_

Ianto was about to say something else when a horrible blood curdeling screech echoed through the skies above

"Oh no their back Gray take my hand," Jack said

"We need to find mom and dad," Gray said taking his brother's hand

"What what's back," Ianto asked

"That's not important you need to get to some sort of shelter now sorry we cant't help you," Jack said running off pulling his brother with him.

Ianto didn't have much time to find shelter because the wrist strap which he had been clutching started beeping and all of a sudden the same bright light surrounded him and he was off again.


	3. Visiting Satelite 5

Next thing Ianto knew he was falling on to a metal surface…a spaceship.

He stood up quickly and heard noise, not wanting to talk to anyone this time he hid behind some crates.

Peering round the crates Ianto saw…JACK! Backing in to sight. He was dressed in black leather and a white shirt…_what where's the military coat where's the suspenders hmmm. _

_Hey I'm not complaining he should dress like that more often _Ianto thought smiling but suddenly his smile vanished as he saw three Dalek surround Jack. Even though Ianto knew Jack couldn't die he still got scared when Jack got in danger.

"Exterminate!" one of the Dalek said in its mechanical voice

Jack said something that Ianto couldn't hear and all at once the Dalek that had spoke shot Jack.

He fell back against the wall behind him and then crumpled on the floor, the Dalek left him.

Ianto crouched there waiting for Jack to wake up again, every time Jack died Ianto got nervous thinking that he might not come back, he always did though.

Seconds turned in to minutes and Ianto just sat in his place half hidden behind the crates looking at a lifeless Jack.

"Come on Jack," Ianto whispered to himself

Ianto was getting worried but then remembered the incident with Abbadon and relaxed a little.

Suddenly Jack woke up but it was different this time he didn't wake up gasping for air it was like he woke in shock from a bad dream. Jack got up and ran off, Ianto didn't want to but he followed him.

Ianto stopped and hid behind a bit of wall when he saw Jack enter a large room and to Ianto's complete astonishment he saw the TARDIS just disappearing into nothingness.

"Damn it!" Jack exclaimed and opened his wrist strap.

Pressing a button on it he to disappeared

Now Ianto had no idea what to do luckily he didn't have to do anything because the wrist strap started beeping and Ianto was off again.


	4. Visiting The Year That Never Was

Now Ianto was used to this he landed on his feet, he was on a ship again. He heard shouts coming from a room to Ianto's left he silently walked through the doorway.

Dim red lights were the only source of light, steam burst out of the walls

The boiler room Ianto thought as he walked down the corridor.

Suddenly Ianto stopped standing stock still five metres away from him was Jack (who else was it going to be) chained to a huge pipe. His face covered in dirt it broke Ianto's heart to see Jack like this.

"Jack," Ianto whispered he knew he shouldn't he could end up messing with time and such but nonetheless he couldn't leave Jack like this

Jack's head snapped up

"Ianto?" Jack asked in disbelief

Ianto stepped forward so Jack could see him properly

"What…how," Jack babbled

Ianto held up the Wrist strap

"You really shouldn't of trusted me with this," Ianto told him

Jack smiled

"What when do I ever take that off and since when do I give it to you…IANTO your messing with time you shouldn't be here," Jack exclaimed smile vanishing

"I know Jack but I couldn't leave you like this," Ianto said

Jack picked up on Ianto's worried tone

"So what's it like in the future?" Jack asked

Ianto smiled

"Alright so this is where you went for all that time," Ianto replied

"Yea I didn't want to be here I didn't say hey lets go on Mr Saxon's big ship who by the way is actually the Master a timelord from way back and get split and for me to get chained up here," Jack explained

"Sounds like your perfect morning but wait what Mr Saxon is a time lord like the Doctor oooh is that why he sent us to the Himalayas so we were out of the way,"

Jack laughed

"Yea he has really bad manners but theres this girl Martha,"

"Oh I know her," Ianto chipped in

"You do?"

"Errr nooooooo," Ianto said trying to cover up

"O…k anyway you should go it isn't safe here," Jack said

"But Jack-"

"GO!" Jack cut across him

"Ok , ok," Ianto replied turning to leave

But then on a spur of the moment he turned back round and kissed Jack, Jack was a little more then surprised but returned it all the same.

"Ok well see ya." Ianto said pulling away and leaving

"Yea err bye," Jack replied

He is defiantly different in the future better technique Jack thought as he watched Ianto leave. As Ianto expected the wrist strap started beeping again and he was off Hopefully home 


	5. Visiting First Meetings

_The Bay what?_

Ianto was on the boardwalk and about a hundred yards away was the tourist information building and…HIMSELF!

_Ok this is getting more and more weird I've gone back in time again what?_

The other Ianto was holding a coffee and then Jack came out and that's when Ianto remembered

Oh no I can't watch this

Ianto quickly hid behind one of the wooden pillars that held the pier up and watched the scene play out.

How stupid he was back then but he had courage to stand up to Jack like that

Finally Jack left leaving the other Ianto standing there saying that he had a really nice coat

Of all the things I could of said I had to say that TWICE!

As the tears came to the other Ianto so did they come to this Ianto he worked so hard to get into Torchwood so he could keep Lisa alive how stupid he was. He had always felt something for Jack ever since he had started working there but he never wanted to act upon those feeling until Lisa died…

Ianto had to check something out so it was off to where Myfanwy was

Ianto got there before the others so he found a good place to hide he had just got into that position when they came in.

The scene went on and Ianto couldn't help but laugh at how insane it was especially when he was talking about how Jack smelt.

They went inside to where the pterodactyl was and Ianto crept up to the window to see more but wrist strap had other ideas he was off again


	6. Visiting Nightmares

Ianto knew exactly where he was this time and at once he was scared. It was dark so no one could see him but he could see the others including himself lying lifeless in the middle of the madness a metre or so away from him was jack getting up and moving across to him Gwen and Owen were down in the autopsy bay, Tosh had gotten herself out.

This is crazy I don't want to be here I want to go home I want to be with the 2009 Jack

But Ianto was helpless all he could do was watch as Jack brought well him back with that kiss. The other Ianto opened his eyes and Jack shhhhed him, Then Ianto ran down into the autopsy bay.

"Please beep or do something take me back take me out of here I'm begging you I don't want to see her," Ianto whispered to the wrist strap

Great I'm talking to a wrist strap

He then was distracted from his mind babble when he saw the others come up from the autopsy bay Lisa following then…_Lisa_

"Please do something," Ianto whispered again to the wrist strap

Suddenly the wrist strap answered his plea and he was off again.

But this time he didn't go forward or back in time he went up a level just in time to see himself shouting at Jack and then punch him.

Ianto could feel his hand burn a little from the punch and felt a flicker of anger but shook it off as the other him sped off in the direction of the hub.

Again he didn't want to but he ran after the others be careful to keep his distance.

He peered round the door of the tourist information office to see Jack pushing himself against the wall shouting at him to get in there and shoot Lisa.

Ianto didn't see anymore of the scene because the wrist strap took him off again for good.


	7. Visiting Wartime Britian

What Ianto next saw confused him he was in a wartime dancing hall?

_What?_

But then he saw Jack and Toshiko and realized this when they got stuck in this time and Owen brought them back with devastating consequences. He tried to look like he belonged by sitting down and keeping his head down

Oh yea great job fitting in he thought but then he stopped thinking and just looked Jack was dancing with another man ok Ianto knew that Jack didn't like to be tied down but honestly Jack would never dance with someone he just met…would he? Ianto was learning very quickly that he knew very little about Jack Harkness. "What is Captain Harkness doing," Ianto heard someone say Ah so that is his namesake

Suddenly a bright light erupted behind them and Toshiko was telling Jack they needed to go, Jack was hesitating

Does he actually want to stay here?

But then Jack started to go but turned back suddenly and kissed the other man.

Ianto got more than slightly annoyed by this yes he knew Jack liked to play around but he was actually crying he couldn't possible love this man Captain Harkness

_Could he? _

All of this was giving Ianto a headache and left him wanting answers.

Jack and Tosh disappeared into the bright light just as it was closing on its self.

_What if I had stopped Owen opening the Rift?_

Would Jack be happier here with him?

_Would he ever had spared I thought for me?_

_Would he miss me at all?_

_This is all just so confusing!_

Ianto heard the beeping again and as he left the scene he saw Captain Harkness surround by soldiers with a millions of questions.


	8. Visiting Boe

Ianto didn't know where he was this time but he was to angry and upset to care

"Why are doing this to me!" he shouted mainly at nothing at all but also at the wrist strap

"What have I done to deserve this I don't want to know Jack's past or his future I want to go home in fact I never want to see Jack again for as long as I live I should of just done my job actually scratch that I should have accepted that the real Lisa was dead and not even bothered him why did I have to get emotionally involved why! He's cheated he's lied he's done everything I knew he could do and I'm sick of it!"

"Ianto?"

Ianto stumbled back a bit something was speaking in his head

"Ianto?" it said again in his head

Ianto didn't know why but he slowly turned around and was astonished at what he saw.

A huge head in a jar stared back at him.

What is it about those eyes and that chin that's so familiar…wait No! "Jack?" Ianto gasped "Now this is a bit embarrassing," Jack said Ianto just nodded "Jack.I…" Ianto started "Please it's the face of Boe now Ianto how are you here?" Jack asked "I…your wrist strap you gave it to me for a bit and I pressed a button maybe I shouldn't of," Ianto replied laughing slightly "Oh yes I remember Ianto can I say now I am sorry for anything I ever do to you," Jack said "Why? Jack sorry The face of Boe how did you get like this?" Ianto asked

"Questions, questions Ianto I can't tell you its in your future the many things that Captain Jack Harkness did in his way to long a life are unforgivable and I guess we get wiser as we get older so I'm saying sorry now so you know even if I don't say it I am,"

Ianto felt the tears but tried to cover them

"Some of the things you've done are already unforgivable but I guess the biggest one is why did you make me fall in love with you in the first place I was fine before you walked into my life yea I was sad but at least I wasn't waiting for you to maybe find sometime in your busy life to spend with me!" Ianto shouted suddenly very angry

"Ianto please calm down you need to talk to the 2009 me I can't do anything for you because well as you can see I'm a head in a jar all I can say is that yes I might of slept around a bit,"

"A bit," Ianto stressed

"Fine a lot but I always had a soft spot for you,"

"That's crap what about Gwen, what about Captain Jack Harkness the real one," Ianto shouted

"Ok I won't lie I loved them both but Jack was gone so quickly and Gwen got married but Ianto you didn't go anywhere you stayed by my side through thick and thin,"

"Because that was my job," Ianto retorted turning and walking away

"Ok maybe it was but Ianto I swear I might not of shown it enough because I knew one day you were going to die or I was going hurt you…really bad but I really did…love you,"

Hearing those words made Ianto stop dead in his tracks and turn sharply to face Jack again

"Jack…I love you to but I found, find it hard to deal with you being immortal and all," Ianto told him

"Ianto I think you should know-" Jack began

But the wrist strap wouldn't let him finish the bright light surround Ianto once more

"Know what, Know what!" Ianto exclaimed

"Oh nothing," Said the face

Ianto picked up on the happy tone in the still face's voice

"Damn you Jack or whatever you call your self nowadays," Ianto shouted as he disappeared


	9. Returning Home

Ianto landed on the sofa in the Hub

_But what year?_

There was no one around well not that Ianto could see. Ianto wasn't alone for long as Jack stomped down the stairs from his office and stopped very suddenly when he saw Ianto just sitting there.

"Where the hell have you been I give you that wrist strap for one second and you think its alright to just go time travelling for a bit!" Jack exclaimed

_2009 then_

Ianto couldn't help it he ran up to Jack and hugged him tight

"O…k if you think one hug is going to make me forget this your wrong,"

Ianto pulled away and slapped Jack

"Ok Ow!" Jack said

"Sorry but I thought a punch was taking a bit far," Ianto told Jack

"What was that for?" Jack asked

"Ok lets see Captain Jack Harkness ring a bell the real one not you," Ianto replied

"Ok where exactly did you go?"

"Every significant moment in your life well some of them," Ianto said

"Wait did I talk to you on the Master's ship?"

"Yep,"

Jack gasped

"I thought I was dreaming," Jack said

"Nope," Ianto replied

"Ianto I'm so-"

"Save it,"

"But Ianto,"

"No Jack it's alright you made, make me a promise in the future that you're sorry for anything you have or that you're going to do," Ianto explained

Jack was slightly scared of what else his future self had said

Ianto was smiling broadly

"What? What else did my future self say?" Jack questioned

"Oh nothing," Ianto said a smug little smile on his face

"No tell me," Jack persisted

"Ok he said what you really think of me" Ianto said

Jack's heart was thudding

"And that is,"

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it all I'll say is that I feel the same Jack Harkness," Ianto said kissing Jack

"Ok I don't know what I said but whatever it was I agree with it even if it was like I don't know I love you," Jack said deepening the kiss

Ianto smiled

"That's good 'cause it was something along those lines," Ianto replied between kisses

"So who's up for continuing this somewhere else raise your hand," Jack said raising his hand and pulling away.

"Me to, but first take this and never give it back to me I don't ever want to see anymore of your past," Ianto exclaimed

Jack laughed as he took the wrist strap and put it back on

"Ok and that's a promise now come," Jack said leading Ianto by the hand up to his office

"So does the future me look good?"

Ianto laughed

"Well sorry to break it to you Jack but you're a massive head in a jar," Ianto explained

"WHAT!!!!"


End file.
